


Love lock

by kihobebe



Series: Three's a crowd (but we don't mind) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DJ Chae Hyungwon, Hoseok is mentioned, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Partying, Porn with a dash of plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: It was weird, in a way, that Hyungwon didn't feel like the odd one out, that he felt comfortable enough to follow those two to their apartment, all the way up to the sixth floor. That he let Kihyun mix them a drink (if two types of juices poured in the same glass could be called a drink), and that he didn't feel stupid while sitting in Minhyuk's lap, mouth around a metal straw.They could have murdered him in the corner of a dark alley, but still, Hyungwon went where they lead him.





	Love lock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me your local idiot!!! I just hope you'll enjoy this... thingy..... and that it doesn't suck too much uwu unbetaed as usual, pardon my mistakes.  
> For Ru, who fueled my inner demon.

Despite the cold drink held in his hand, Kihyun was sweating through his shirt. He could feel tiny droplets slowly making their way down his neck, only to disappear below his collar and drip down his back, probably staining the dark fabric of his top. 

The ice cubes in his beverage had melted long ago, and the plastic cup was sweating just as much as he was, wetting his fingers and making them sticky from where it had spilled when a tipsy man had bumped into him, disappearing without an apology. It was just a soda, but it was sugary and it had probably stained his jeans. 

Nobody cared about his attire in that moment anyway, drunk people too busy dancing to the rhythm, bartenders too busy making said people drunk. Minhyuk too busy staring at the dj, his eyes glued to the man behind the console. 

Taking a sip of his lukewarm drink, Kihyun looked around, his eyes searching the room for someone he knew. He hoped that Hoseok would pop out of nowhere to entertain him with some small talk, but he was aware of the fact that his friend had no shifts at the bar that night. 

Almost unconsciously, his gaze slid back to Minhyuk, who was sitting hunched on his stool, elbows resting on his knees. His body was turned towards the other end of the room, where the man - Hyungwon, Hoseok had told them - was blasting music and wiping sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his leopard-print shirt. It was too large for him, his shoulders swimming in the fabric, and Kihyun wondered just how much smaller he would look in something more tight, or in nothing at all.

Minhyuk scooted to the edge of his seat, and Kihyun kindly dragged him back by his belt before he fell off and hit his head on the floor, like the idiot he was. 

Turning around just for a second, Minhyuk flashed him a grateful smile, his uneven blink making it seem as he had just winked at Kihyun. 

Sometimes Kihyun asked himself why did he put up with Minhyuk and his shenanigans, but then Minhyuk sneaked his way into his pants with his long, long fingers and all was left of Kihyun's brain was mush and love for the man sitting right beside him. But their bond was more than that, more than just physical attraction that couldn’t be tamed.

A lot could be said about Minhyuk, and still Kihyun always found himself lost for words when it came to describe their relationship and what Minhyuk actually meant to him. Which wasn't that big of a deal, because if there was a person in the whole universe that could read Kihyun like an open book, that person was the man on his left, the one with his eyes still fixed on the dj. 

“I can hear your thoughts,” Minhyuk affirmed, his voice loud enough to be heard over the sound of edm and people having fun. He turned around a little, his face towards Kihyun while his body was still tilted in another direction. 

Kihyun slid down his stool, leaving his undrinkable soda behind and making his way between Minhyuk's legs, standing there, putting his hands on his cheeks and squeezing a little. He had Minhyuk’s attention. 

“I'm bored,” Kihyun whisper-yelled to him, his palms flat against Minhyuk's pretty face, the contrast in temperature between Minhyuk's flushed cheeks and Kihyun's colder fingers making the taller man shiver in his boyfriend's hold. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun nodded, trying to wipe away Minhyuk's melted mascara with his thumb. It was an impossible task. 

“But we're dancing my way!” Kihyun grinned at Minhyuk's raised eyebrows, but his boyfriend didn't question him, taking his hand and following him towards the dance floor. When Minhyuk realized where they were headed to, he tugged at Kihyun's to make him stop in his tracks. 

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk hissed, his cheeks redder than they had been just moments before. With a cheeky smirk, Kihyun kept guiding him towards the edge of the dancing mass of people, towards where the dj was standing. 

Minhyuk stopped again. 

“C'mon Min! You've been ogling him for weeks now! Let's give him a show to remember.” 

Kihyun could feel Minhyuk's uncertainty, but he didn't let it deter him from putting his plan into action, pulling Minhyuk until they were standing right in front of the console. Before Minhyuk could escape, Kihyun had his hands on his hips, his eyes fixed into his. 

“Just follow me,” Kihyun mouthed, waiting for Minhyuk's affirmative nod before he started swaying their bodies together. 

Kihyun threw a glance behind Minhyuk's back, his gaze slipping over the dj's figure. The man was tall, but he looked small at the same time, his shoulders tiny in the black t-shirt hugging his torso, his waist slim where his top was tucked into his pants. The leopard-print shirt was crumpled on the side of the mixer, and sometimes he used it to dab at his neck and forehead, trying to wipe the sweat away. 

He had stars dancing in his eyes, the expression on his face one of pure happiness. If Kihyun had to bet, he would say that Hyungwon liked his job at the club. 

Kihyun used his hold on Minhyuk to bring him closer by the hips, smiling when his boyfriend put his arms around his neck, the blush on his cheeks still burning hot. 

The song that was playing was a recent hit, something about being a sucker for your loved one, and Kihyun thought that he could totally relate. The things he did for Minhyuk, he had never done for anyone else before, not even for Hoseok when he pleaded him and pouted like there was no tomorrow. Minhyuk just needed to throw him the right glance and Kihyun was already on his knees for him. 

Kihyun slid his hands down Minhyuk's body, towards his ass, and put them inside his jeans pockets, giving his cheeks a light squeeze that made him buckle his hips and get closer to Kihyun, their embrace becoming more tight. Taking advantage of their sudden proximity, Kihyun kissed him. 

The taste of vodka on the tip of Minhyuk's tongue came as a nasty surprise, but Kihyun couldn't care less when he had the growing bulge in Minhyuk's pants pressed right against his dick, and Minhyuk's long, strong fingers tugging at his hair. 

Grinding against each other, they kept their mouths sealed together until they were both so out of breath they were panting in each other’s faces once they let go. 

The song playing was still the same, stuck in a loop. When Kihyun looked at the dj, he found a pair of eyes fixed on them and an evidently shaken Hyungwon, his mouth slightly open. He was so focused on them that he had forgotten to change the song. 

Kihyun winked at him and the man recoiled, realizing he was staring. Lowering his gaze, he kept it glued to the console when he finally resumed his job, the beat changing and people screaming at the new tune playing from the speakers. 

This one had a heavier bass, and Kihyun could feel it thumping in his chest, together with his heart. 

He twirled Minhyuk around so his boyfriend was facing the console, and then he stated: “Your little crush was checking you out.”

Minhyuk groaned, letting his head fall down on Kihyun’s shoulder to hide his face. In response, Kihyun giggled. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he whispered in Minhyuk’s ear, and then spinned them around again, his eyes catching the dj leaving his position for a coworker to take his place.

“Time to strike,” Kihyun said more to himself than to his suddenly shy boyfriend, who followed him anyway when Kihyun took him by the hand and dragged him towards where the dark-haired man had disappeared just moments before. 

“Hey!” Kihyun shouted once they reached a barely illuminated corridor that lead somewhere towards the workers’ rooms in the club, and they finally spotted Hyungwon’s retreating back. The man stopped in his tracks, turning around with an annoyed expression already taking over his face until he saw who was calling him, and he got stuck between surprise and fear for his life.

“Yes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in their direction. Kihyun smiled, and pushed Minhyuk forward a little bit. 

Minhyuk wasn’t usually shy, wasn’t usually quiet, but sometimes he got insecure about his looks, his personality, or whatnot and Kihyun had to make sure he was reminded he was everything that was good in the world. And if that meant sharing him with others, teaching him that he could be loved in more than one way, Kihyun didn’t mind. 

“Hello!” Minhyuk said, turning around towards Kihyun and waiting for a nod of encouragement to keep on going, “I’m Minhyuk, this is Kihyun. We’re big fans of yours.” 

Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, his mouth curled in a questioning pout when he spoke again: “I’m Hyungwon. Do you come here often?” 

Unable to resist, Kihyun snorted a little. Both men turned towards him, and Kihyun couldn’t hide his grin even if he tried.

“It sounded like a pick up line,” he commented, scrunching his nose when Minhyuk lightly hit the side of his arm. “It did!” He repeated, and Minhyuk tried to slap him again, but Kihyun dodged easily the threat that was his boyfriend’s impossibly big hand. 

Hyungwon looked amused, his eyes following their interaction. Despite his efforts at keeping a straight face, Kihyun could see the smile that was trying to pull the corners of his lips up. 

“We come every Friday,” Kihyun announced, and Hyungwon didn’t seem surprised to hear that. He had probably noticed.

“What are you guys doing here tonight? Why did you follow me?” 

“Here’s the thing,” Kihyun started, but Minhyuk immediately interrupted him, talking directly to Hyungwon: “I really like you.”

Puzzled, Hyungwon raised one of his hands to point at them, moving his index from one to the other back and forth. Kihyun couldn’t help but notice that he had very delicate fingers.

“Aren’t you two a thing? I thought that was the point of the whole show on the dance floor.”

“See, I told you he was watching,” Kihyun muttered, gently elbowing Minhyuk in the gut. Minhyuk reiterated, because he was just like that: he couldn’t let a challenge go, he couldn’t let  a win slip from him, and so he planted his pointy elbow into Kihyun’s belly. 

“Shut up,” he hissed, blushing a little under Hyungwon’s attentive scrutiny. Kihyun couldn’t help but think he was the most adorable human being he had the pleasure to know. Gulping down the need to coo, he let Minhyuk do the talk.

“We actually are. A couple. But we would like to,” Minhyuk paused, “Be a trio? For tonight, at least.”

Biting on his tongue, Kihyun waited for Hyungwon’s reaction, studying him, keeping his eyes glued to the dj’s face to see if he would be disgusted, or scared, or something else. 

“You’re asking me if I want to have a threesome with you?” Hyungwon deadpanned, and Minhyuk’s cheeks blushed even harder than before. 

“Well, if you want to put it like that.”

A smile finally bloomed on Hyungwon’s face, his face taking after Minhyuk’s and becoming of a slightly redder colour. 

“That’s an interesting proposition if I’ve ever heard one.”

Kihyun could feel in the air the moment Minhyuk’s fear of being rejected, of being called disgusting and other very peculiar adjectives, evaporated under the strength of Hyungwon’s pretty grin. His shoulders rose a little bit, his usual boldness getting back into his body when he took some steps towards the dj and put his hand out for the other to take. 

“Well, you can come with us, then!” He chirped, and Kihyun’s heart swelled in his chest at the happiness exuding from his voice.

“Is your boyfriend ok with that?” Hyungwon asked, the question clearly meant for Kihyun, but Minhyuk didn’t give him any time to answer.

“He wants to make you think he’s unaffected but he can’t say no to a pretty face.”

Hyungwon’s blush got darker, and Minhyuk’s grin got wider. Kihyun’s patience got thinner. 

“Let’s go.”

 

*

 

It was an odd experience, following two strangers home. Especially if said strangers were bickering all the way, holding hands and making fun of each other, bumping their shoulders together in order to make the other lose his balance. Hyungwon couldn't help but giggle as Kihyun sent Minhyuk hurling against a street lamp, the dark-haired man avoiding bumping into it with a twirl on himself.

By the time they got to their house, Kihyun had almost died three times at the hands of his boyfriend.

It was weird, in a way, that Hyungwon didn't feel like the odd one out, that he felt comfortable enough to follow those two to their apartment, all the way up to the sixth floor. That he let Kihyun mix them a drink (if two types of juices poured in the same glass could be called a drink), and that he didn't feel stupid while sitting in Minhyuk's lap, mouth around a metal straw. 

They could have murdered him in the corner of a dark alley, but still, Hyungwon went where they lead him.

When Kihyun kneeled between his legs, prying the empty glass from his hands and pushing his thighs apart, Hyungwon still followed his directions. A hot mouth was attached to his neck, courtesy of Minhyuk, and Kihyun looked ready to devour him, to devour them both. 

“Are you still ok with this?” Kihyun asked, his eyes fixed in Hyungwon's like if he was scared of looking away and seeing him disappear in a cloud of smoke. 

Hyungwon nodded once, and he felt a tiny bite where Minhyuk's lips were attached to his skin. He yelped, and Kihyun grinned at him, his smile sweet and sharp at the same time. 

“I'll need you to use your voice,” he said, coaxing Hyungwon's thighs open even more, making sure he was still comfortable on top of Minhyuk's. 

“Y-yeah,” he breathed out, his words coming out in a shaky exhale when Minhyuk run his palms up and down his ribs, below the thin layer that was his t-shirt, “I'm still on board. Will probably be for the rest of the night.”

Minhyuk snorted in his ear, leaving a kiss on the shell of it. 

“Please, tell us if anything goes wrong or if you want to stop.”

“I'll do that,” Hyungwon had the time to whisper, before Minhyuk tilted his head to the side and kissed him, all soft lips and gentle touches of his hand on Hyungwon's face. His palm was so big and warm against Hyungwon’s cheek, and his mouth fitted perfectly against Hyungwon’s. 

Rustling could be heard when Kihyun started unbuttoning Hyungwon's jeans, followed by a chuckle when he realized the pants won't come off if Hyungwon didn't close his legs first. 

“Should we relocate?” 

Minhyuk let go of Hyungwon's lips, a feral glint in his eyes when he licked his own and nodded at Kihyun's suggestion. 

“Let's get comfortable,” he croaked out, and Kihyun laughed at the texture of his voice, low and raspy because of his arousal, that Hyungwon could feel well from where he was sitting. 

Taking Hyungwon's hand in his to help him up, Kihyun spoke to Minhyuk: “I like you better when your mouth is occupied.”

“Same,” his boyfriend countered, gently pushing Hyungwon off his lap and guiding them all towards the bedroom. 

“I like you better when you've got your nose deep in someone's ass.”

The comment, offhanded and humorous, made Hyungwon's cheeks flush, his heart increasing its speed in his chest when Kihyun made him sit at the edge of a queen-sized bed and started undressing him. 

“Would you like that, Hyungwon-ah? Can I eat your ass so Minhyuk likes me a little more?” 

Humming, Minhyuk made quick work of his own clothes before jumping back in what seemed to be his favourite spot, behind Hyungwon's back, sitting there with his legs on either side of Hyungwon, dragging him away from the edge of the bed until Minhyuk had his back against the wall. 

“Yes,” Hyungwon said, because there was no point in lying. The resulting smile taking over Kihyun's face was enough of a reward, but what was better was the streap-tease Kihyun improvised before climbing on the bed, settling between Hyungwon's legs. 

If Hyungwon was being honest, Kihyun had some distinctive features that captured his attention, and his pointy nose was one of them. When it pressed against his thigh its freezing temperature made him shiver. 

Then, Minhyuk was handing lube to Kihyun while peppering Hyungwon's neck with love bites, soft enough that they wouldn't leave a mark.

The two boyfriends worked like a perfectly oiled machine, Kihyun taking the tiny bottle of liquid from Minhyuk's hand without even looking at him, his mouth still attached to the inside of Hyungwon's thigh. Still too far from where he really needed it the most. 

Before Hyungwon could open his mouth to plead, to beg Kihyun to actually suck on something else that wasn't the flesh of his leg, Kihyun rose up from his place, throwing a glance at his boyfriend. 

Minhyuk put his palm out for him, and he warmed up the lube between his fingers before finally, oh finally circling them around Hyungwon's hard dick. 

Releasing a shuddering breath, Hyungwon tilted his head backwards to silently ask for a kiss that Minhyuk gladly gave him, sucking on his tongue like it was the most tasteful popsicle he had ever eaten in his life. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing together when Minhyuk moved his wrist just right and Hyungwon's hips jerked on their own accord. 

His mind too occupied with Minhyuk's overwhelming presence, Hyungwon almost forgot about Kihyun's promise until he felt his hands pushing his thighs apart, and his teeth gently sinking into the flesh of his ass, a bite that felt more like a kiss. 

“We’re gonna make you feel so good you’ll forget about everything else,” Kihyun murmured, before licking his way down from Hyungwon’s balls to his hole, his tongue so hot Hyungwon thought he would melt, the mewl he released being drunk by Minhyuk’s lips. 

It was too much and not enough at the same time, the feeling of Minhyuk’s hand around his cock while Kihyun used his tongue to open him up slowly, so slowly Hyungwon thought he would go mad. 

Somehow, the two of them were so in sync that they went at the same maddening pace, toying with Hyungwon and making him whine so loud he probably woke up the whole building. 

“Please,” he said before he could help himself, the word coming out as a moan when Kihyun poured lube over his ass and started spreading it over his hole with his fingers. 

“Please what?” Minhyuk asked, stopping his movements and smiling sweetly at Hyungwon, his eyes a little crossed because of the closeness of their faces. 

“Please…” He paused, gulping down a high-pitched whine when Kihyun pushed one of his fingers inside him, careful as to not hurt him.

“Please what, Hyungwon-ah?” Kihyun repeated, the smile palpabile in his voice. Minhyuk’s hand was still not moving, and Hyungwon needed  _ more _ .

“Please fuck me.” 

The giggle Minhyuk emitted rumbled inside Hyungwon’s chest from where they were pressed together, and the dark-haired man started pumping his dick again, his free head combing through Hyungwon’s black hair.  

“So cute,” he said, while he kissed Hyungwon’s cheek and then sucked on his lobe. 

“Do you want me to go faster?” Kihyun suggested, and Hyungwon nodded eagerly, expecting him to add more fingers, to use his tongue, to do something. Instead, Kihyun stilled, his eyes searching Hyungwon’s half-lidded ones.

“Words.”

“Yes, yes please. Go faster.”

Kihyun didn’t waste any more time, pushing another finger inside Hyungwon’s hole and spreading them a little, making a scissoring motion as to loosen him up. Minhyuk’s hand was still around him, while the other sneaked its way down from his hair to his nipple, pinching it and stealing more noises from Hyungwon’s heart-shaped lips. 

He was held between two fires, both scorching hot, both trying to consume him and push him over the edge. But before he could actually get there, before the ball of pleasure sitting in his lower tummy could burst with fireworks, Minhyuk closed his fingers tightly around the base his cock, and his orgasm died on the tip of his tongue with a whine. 

“Not yet,” Minhyuk told him before kissing him again, tongue swiping inside his mouth while his boyfriend used his own together with his fingers to push inside Hyungwon’s hole, the sound he made so filthy Hyungwon felt his cheeks burning hot under Minhyuk’s gentle touch. 

“Min, it’s your time to shine.”

The look exchanged between Kihyun and Minhyuk was charged with electricity, something Hyungwon couldn’t begin to understand even if he tried to. He let Minhyuk kiss him once more before he and Kihyun switched places, and Minhyuk put a condom around his dick before he coated it with lube. 

He didn’t give Hyungwon any time to prepare himself mentally before he pushed inside, riding the same slow rhythm he’d be following for the rest of the night, good but  _ not enough _ . 

His annoyed mewl of protest was drown out when Kihyun put his dick on his lips, his thighs on either side of Hyungwon’s face.

“Can I fuck your face?” he asked, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, his mouth still wet with what probably was lube and his own spit. 

“Kiss me first,” Hyungwon demanded through troubled breathes, Minhyuk’s thrusts finally getting harder, his mind spinning with arousal. Kihyun immediately complied, bending down to press his lips against Hyungwon’s. It was a weird kiss, an upside down one that felt kind of awkward but kind of perfect at the same time. 

When Kihyun let go of him, Hyungwon opened up his mouth, silently asking for Kihyun to fill it up. The tip of his dick was hot against his tongue, and tasted of salt and sweat. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Minhyuk said, before taking hold of Hyungwon’s legs and putting them over his shoulders. He left a soft bite on his thigh before he picked up his pace. 

Once again, the two boyfriends found their perfect timing, each of them pushing inside Hyungwon, filling him up from both sides. This time, when his orgasm hit, it was with his dick untouched spurting cum over his stomach, and with Kihyun gently rubbing spit from the corner of his mouth before jerking himself off to follow him over the edge. 

Minhyuk cursed again, and soon enough he was emptying himself inside the condom and inside Hyungwon, bending down just enough to lick Kihyun’s come from where it stained Hyungwon’s throat, making his boyfriend swear and Hyungwon shiver, his toes curling and his legs trapping Minhyuk between them. 

It took him a moment to come down from his high, and when he did Kihyun and Minhyuk were already bickering, while Kihyun dried cum stains from Hyungwon’s skin. 

“You’re always better when your mouth is full,” Minhyuk said again, and this time Kihyun swatted at him with the dirty towel before leaning over Hyungwon and kissing him. Hyungwon had Kihyun’s softening dick in his face, but he wasn’t going to complain if all of their kisses were so passionate and hot to watch. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Kihyun murmured while nibbling on Minhyuk’s lower lip, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but chuckle. The sound brought the two back to reality, and they broke apart, both of them flipping down on the bed on either side of Hyungwon.

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked him, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but turn his head around to peck his lips. The brown-haired man emitted a surprised squeal before responding, taking Hyungwon’s face between his hands and pressing closer, his tongue still vaguely tasting of artificial lube when it licked inside Hyungwon’s mouth.

They separated with a giggle when Minhyuk cleared his throat, a disgruntled expression on his face.

“I want a kiss too,” he declared, and Hyungwon couldn’t resist the power of his puppy eyes. It was just a short press of lips against lips, but it melted  _ something _ inside Hyungwon, his insides warming up at the gentleness of Minhyuk’s hand combing his hair away from his face.

“I’m good,” he said once he was lying down, Kihyun and Minhyuk on either side of him, “Never been better in my life.”

They all laughed, and the two boyfriends high-fived each other. 

“Do you want to stay over? It’s pretty late,” Minhyuk looked at his phone, frowning at if before putting it face down on the bedside table. 

Hyungwon would have declined, said that he had a comfy bed at home, said that he needed to be up early the day after, but those would have been lies, and he felt pretty safe sandwiched between Kihyun and Minhyuk’s bodies.

“If I’m not bothering.”   
Minhyuk had already his cheek on Hyungwon’s chest before he could even finish the sentence, and Kihyun retrieved the comforter to cover them, throwing his legs over Hyungwon’s long ones.

“Sleep tight, little ones,” he joked, before turning the lights off and snuggling closer. As he did for the whole night, Hyungwon felt safe in their embrace. 

 

*

 

Minhyuk was sitting on the sofa when he heard soft knocks on the door. Maybe his heart did a somersault in his chest, and it was not due to the horror movie he was half-heartedly watching. 

When he opened up, Hyungwon was standing there with takeout boxes in his hands and a big grin pulling at the corners of his lips, so handsome Minhyuk barely restrained himself from sweeping him off his feet and throwing him on the nearest surface to pepper his whole body with kisses.

“Kihyun said he was too tired to cook tonight, so I thought you would like…” 

Minhyuk didn’t give him any time to finish, surging forward and locking their lips together. The rest of Hyungwon’s sentence died inside his hungry mouth. 

“Thank you, I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed once he gets here.”

Hyungwon looked dazed, his cheeks flushing red under Minhyuk’s gaze. He thrusted the boxes into Minhyuk’s arms and pushed him aside to make his way inside the apartment, leaving his shoes at the door. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t survive if left unsupervised,” he said to Minhyuk, walking to the kitchen like he owned the place. Truth be told, he had been over to their apartment more than enough times to know his way through it even with his eyes closed. 

“I’m sure the same could be said about you, baby,” Minhyuk countered, rejoicing in the way Hyungwon's cheeks grew even redder at the pet name. 

Pretending he didn’t hear Minhyuk, Hyungwon made his way around the kitchen and found on the counter a package with his name written on it. Minhyuk saw the curiosity growing in his eyes when he put his hands on the bright green paper.

“What’s this?” He asked, shaking the box a little, careful as not to use too much strength in case it was something fragile.

“Hoseok’s present for you.”

Hyungwon’s pretty lips fell open in surprise, and Minhyuk felt the need to kiss him again. He resisted, and jerked his head towards the gift.

“You can open it. I don’t know what’s inside, Hoseok said it was meant for you and that we couldn’t open it.”   
Minhyuk pouted, and Hyungwon laughed a little, unting the golden bow and peering inside. 

“Strawberries!” He squealed, taking out of the box little pastries decorated with said fruits, looking extremely delicious to Minhyuk’s hungry stomach.

“Now this is unfair, Hoseok is playing favourites,” Minhyuk petulantly said, crossing his arms above his chest. Hyungwon took a pastry in his hand and put it right below Minhyuk’s nose.

“It’s just right that he spoils the maknae, don’t you think?”

Gently, Hyungwon pushed the strawberry delicatesse against Minhyuk’s lips, until the pout melted away from his mouth and he took it between his teeth. It tasted as good as it looked.

“I guess it’s fair,” he mumbled while he chewed, and the smile on Hyungwon’s lips sure tasted even sweeter than the food in his mouth when Minhyuk kissed him slowly, pushing him until his back hit the kitchen counter and he was trapped between it and Minhyuk’s body.

“Hoseok likes you better because you two are made of the same soft dough,” Minhyuk told him while he kissed his way down the column of Hyungwon’s neck, leaving some bites on his path. Hyungwon moaned and put his arms around his middle, bringing him even closer than he already was.

“We’re just as sweet as strawberries,” Hyungwon joked, tilting his head to the side so Minhyuk had more skin to kiss. 

“That you are,” Minhyuk agreed, “And just as edible.”

Lifting Hyungwon so he was sitting on the counter, Minhyuk stood between his legs, sucking on his lips until he opened them up and let their tongues meet, the taste of pastries still lingering there. 

They were so focused on each other they didn’t hear Kihyun opening the door, they didn’t hear his footsteps, they didn’t notice him until he was standing in the room, faking a cough to reclaim their attention.

Minhyuk turned around towards his boyfriend, a brilliant smirk on his face.

“Dinner’s ready!” He told Kihyun, and the brown-haired man tilted his head to the side, playing along.   
“Are we eating Hyungwon-ah?”

“Maybe later,” Minhyuk said, winking for good measure. Hyungwon groaned from his place on the countertop, shaking his head at their antics, his face flushing in embarrassment. 

“I can’t believe I’m still putting up with you two.”

“Well, I told you we would make you forget about everything else. Seemed like it worked, if you keep coming back for more,” Kihyun said, and then all three of them were laughing, setting the table up so they could finally eat. 

“We’re having strawberry pastries for dessert!” Hyungwon excitedly exclaimed while he opened the takeout boxes and put food in their plates. Kihyun licked his lips like a cat that had smelled a pray, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Knowing his boyfriend like the back of his hand, Minhyuk anticipated his comment: “Only if we can eat them off your body.”   
Hyungwon’s cheeks would never go back to their original colour. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
